World Cup…! Cangkir dunia !
by istar fantasy
Summary: Aldebaran nangis ! Gara-gara gak bisa nonton final piala dunia di Brazil...! Para Goldies putar otak dan memutuskan untuk membuat piala dunia sendiri. Nah bagaimanakah piala dunia ala mereka !
1. Chapter 1

**World Cup…! Cangkir dunia ?!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

…

**Sebab-Akibat**

…

Cerita dimulai dari 1 minggu sebelumnya.

Beberapa hari ini para Goldies mesti begadang semalaman, bukan untuk nonton bola akan tetapi gak bisa tidur gara-gara Aldebaran selalu nangis seharian - semalaman. Masih mending kalau nangisnya dalam hati, ini sampai meraung-raung kaya serigalanya siFenrir kalau kelewat waktu makan.

"Ini gak bisa gini terus ni !" Kata Milo dengan mata merah nan bengkaknya.

"Jangan cumin ngomong, lakuin sesuatu !"Balas Camus yang bengkak matanya gak kalah dari Milo.

"Cumin apa sih Mus ? Lagi kaya gini jangan ngomong pake bahasa Marina dong !" Tanya Aiolia yang lagi tiduran dipaha saudaranya dengan mata melotot gak bisa dipejam.

"Itumah Cumi…!" Teriak Kanon yang sudah kaya seprei nyangkut, melayang kesana kemari ketika tertiup angin.

…

Beginilah hari-hari yang harus dilalui oleh mereka. Sejak sebelum piala dunia dimulai Aldebaran memang sudah semangat-semangatnya pengen nonton final langsung diBrazil. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan segalanya, tinggal terbang saja.

Tapi apa mau dikata, dia tak bisa pergi kesana karena adanya keperluan untuk perbaikan kuil, seluruh Saint tidak menerima gaji untuk 2-3 bulan kedepan hingga final yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu berakhir begitu saja. Akibatnya sangat gawat, Aldebaran bagai ditolak ce tercantik didunia dan patah hati hingga stress. Dia melampiaskannya dengan nangis jadi-jadian… maksudnya nangis sejadi-jadinya.

Padahal yang lain sudah mencoba banyak cara mulai dari acara nonton bareng sampai mereka patungan ngasi bola asli piala dunia, tapi tetap tak ada gunanya.

…

Aiolos: "Shaka ada ide gak ?"

Shaka: "Punya… sejak empat hari yang lalu juga udah ada !" (tenang dalam meditasi)

Aphro: "Kenapa gak bilang dari dulu !"

Aphro yang kesel sama sang Virgo yang ternyata sudah lama punya pemecahan masalah namun terlalu ngantuk untuk bisa mangatakan idenya, berusaha melayangkan pukulan kearah Shaka, namun karena kondisi yang dibawah kantuk membuat arah pukulannya terlalu melebar kekiri dan gol pun terjadi dimukanya Shura.

"Shur… loe kayanya jadi nyaman banget tidurnya ? Pro… pukul gue juga dong !" Pinta si DM yang dah kelewat ingin tidur meski harus gimapun juga caranya.

…

Tanpa terlalu menghiraukan aksi Aphro dan DM mereka kembali bicara kepokok permasalahan.

"Terus idenya apa Shak…?" Tanya Aiolos lagi yang sepertinya mulai tergiur untuk tidur dengan cara yang sama dengan Shura dan Deathmask.

"Gimana kalau kita buat saja world cup sendiri !" Usul Shaka akhirnya bisa dinyatakan juga.

"Yang main siapa ?" Aiolia bangun sambil nyundul dagu Aiolos sampe dia terjerembab kelantai.

"Kita melawan anak-anak Bronzies sama Silveris ?" Camus tampak ngesot dari tempatnya bersandar disalah satu tiang dikuil Pisces itu.

Mungkin karena itu kuil yang paling jauh dari kuil Taurus makanya mereka jadi sering ngadem disana. Pada biasanya ziah… ogah banget mereka kesana.

…

Mendengar omongan mereka beberapa orang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dengan menyamar sebagai mawarnya si Aphro datang menghampiri sambil merangkak kedekat mereka bagai bayi yang ngejar dotnya.

"Kita ikutan dong !" Teriak Alberich yang merangkak lalu tiduran didekat Shaka.

Semua Goldies diam terpaku melihat kedatangan dua Asgardian yang bagai bayi itu.

"Merangkak bukan berarti bayi loh…!" Teriak Alberich.

Para Goldies masih diam membatu, hanya saja kini tangan mereka perlahan terangkat dan menunjuk kebelakang si Alberic dimana disana teronggoklah seekor bayi raksasa yang lagi minum dari dot besarnya.

Alberich yang kaget langsung menendang botol susu itu, dan terlihat sibayi bakalan nangis.

Alberich: "Thor… loe malu-maluin aja…!"

Thor: "Tega Al…!"

Milo: "Jangan panggil Al… Emangnya dia Algazali…!"

Alberich: "Miripkan ?"

Semua: "Gak…!"

"Thor… cukup satu bayi besar yang nangis… kalo sampai 2… renovasi kami sia-sia…!" Ucap Aiolos yang terdengar bijak sukses bikin Thor menahan air matanya.

…

Shaka: "Jadi kenapa kalian dimari ?"

Thor: "Tau gak ?"

Goldies: "Nggak !"

Thor: "Dengerin dulu…!"

Goldies: "OK…!"

Thor : "Gini… raungan sigendut sampai ke Asgard !"

Semua (Dalam hati): "Bukannya badan dia sendiri juga…"

…

"Tapi Shaka, itu ide bagus loh… Good idea… ini bisa jadi pialanya kan…!" Athena-Saori tiba-tiba muncul dengan piyama dan rambut acak-acakannya.

Tampaknya yang menderita akibat tangisan Aldebaran bukan hanya para Goldies dan Asgardian.

"Aku nyumbang pialanya aja ni…!"

Athena nunjukin sebuah cangkir kopi biasa yang telah pecah dibagian pinggirnya.

"Masa pialanya kaya gitu ?" Cibir Alberich menggunakan keahliannya menilik barang antic.

"Tinggal tambah botol kecap dibawahnya, lalu cat dengan warna emas… beres !" Lanjut Athena sambil nunjukin hasil jadi dari karyanya.

"Pelit…!" Jerit semua biarpun hanya terdengar jika memakai telepati.

"Gak apa deh yang penting si Alde bisa berhenti nangis !" Bisik Aiolos yang disambut baik semua yang ada disana.

"Setuju…!"

"Ayo buat tim…!"

…

Tidak jauh dari sana.

Isaac: "Jadi mereka ingin bikin piala dunia sendiri… ikutan daftar ah…"

Gordon: "Seru ni… aku kasi tahu Hades-sama ah… siapa tau bisa ikutan…!"

…

Nah seperti apa tim yang kan mereka bentuk… kita tunggu kelanjutannya…!

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Ini Fic pertama setelah seluruh Kompiku diformat yang berakibat aku harus kehilangan 3 Fic SS, 1 Fic NS, 1 Fic DN dan 1 Fic DC…!

Shaka: "Udalah… gak apa-apa kan bisa bikin lagi !" (dalam hati: Yesss… cihuyyy…!)

Istar: "Yesss… cihuyyy…?"

Shaka: "Eh… kedengeran ya ?


	2. Chapter 2

**World Cup…! Cangkir dunia ?!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

**Tim Kesebelasan Part.1**

…

Dengan cepat berita tersiar, yang ingin ikut berpartisipasi pun bertambah banyak.

…

Di Asgard.

"Semua menurut dari dua Asgardian kita yang gembrot dan yang ganteng… Para Saint akan mengadakan pertandingan sepak bola… dan kita akan ambil bagian disana….!"

Kata Thor memberikan pengumuman hasil penyelidikannya.

Freya: "Itu siapa yang gembrot… siapa yang ganteng…?"

Mime: "Thor lagi ngehina dirinya sendiri ya…?"

Alberich: "Ah Thor… anda terlalu memuji…!" (Kepala memebesar 2 kali lipat)

Thor: "Siapa yang muji loe… yang ganteng itu gue…!"

Alberich: "Jadi gue yang gembrot, gitu ?"

Thor: "Ya bukan lah itu gue juga… enak aja ngaku-ngaku gembrot… kerempeng gitu…! Yang gembrot itu cuman gue…!"

Gubrak…..

Semua selain Thor jatuh dari kursinya.

"Intinya kita harus segera membentuk tim kesebelasan… kan…? Alberich ada ide…?" Kata Hilda yang telah duduk rapih dikursinya lagi.

"Begini… saya yang akan jadi kaptennya sekaligus sang penyerang utama… penjaga gawangnya yang bodynya bisa nutupin gawang aja biar susah kebobolan…"

Thor: "Hahaha… siapa tuh…?"

Semua: "Loe…"

"Yang lainnya ambil posisi yang disukai aja… untuk menutup kekurangan pemain Hilda-sama & Freya- sama juga ikutan… ditambah serigalanya siFenrir…!"

Hilda + Freya: "Gak mauuuuu…!"

Pergulatan antara Hilda+Freya yang diwakili Siegfried vs Alberich pun dimulai dengan Hagen sebagai wasitnya. Mereka benar-benar bergulat loh.

Setelah semua beres…

"Lalu nama tim kita apa ?"

"Asgardian berjaya member cinta dan hidup… disingkat ALBERICH…"

"Gak…"

Sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah lagi, Mime segera mererai dengan memukulkan harvanya kekepala Alberich dan Siegfried.

"Dari pada entar kita main jotos lagi… kita para Asgardian sumbang dua kata, dua kata lagi dari Hilda-sama dan Freya-sama supaya entar kita rangkai jadi nama tim kita…!" Kata Mime sebelum dijitak dua orang yang dia lerai dengan cara kasar barusan.

"Dimulai dari Hilda-sama…" Lanjutnya yang telah terbujur dilantai.

Hilda: "Yang mudah saja… kata dariku… **Satuan**…"

Siegfried: "Sekarang Freya.."

Freya: "**Bangkit**…!"

Siegfried: "Dan kami sudah sepakat untuk member dua kata yaitu… **Ksatria Asgard**…!"

"Jadi kalau digabungin nama tim kita Satuan Bangkit Ksatria Asgard…. Kalau disingkat…"

"**SAKIT KERAS**"

Semua kembali jatuh dari kursi masing-masing.

…

Di Underword.

"Jadi mereka mau bikin pertandingan… kita jangan sampai ketinggalan…!" Teriak Hades dengan semangat kemerdekaan dalam pose diatas meja.

"Men…! Kumpulkan semua specter, kita bakalan milih anggota inti tim ! untung anak buah gue banyak…!" Lanjutnya bagai bos mafia dengan senyum lebar tiga jari.

"Boss… Eh maksud saya Hades-sama… Specter yang ada cuman 2 orang…!" Jawab Minos yang sempat terbawa suasana.

Seketika itu pula semangat Hades langsung mengkerut kaya buah yang dijemur.

"Loh yang lain pada kemana ?" Kali ini sang pemimpin underword jadi marah.

"Sebagian lagi nongkrong kedunia atas… yang lainnya lagi ngeceng…!" Jawab Gordon sambil ngumpet dibelakang Minos (?)

Hades sempat tercengang beberapa jam.

Hades (teriak): "Cepat cari….!"

Minos: "Siap…!" (Beri hormat)

Hades: "Gordon… loe daftarin tim kita sama si Athena…! Kalo minta uang pendaptaran ambil aja dari tabungannya Pandora…!"

Gordon: "Nama tim kita apa ?"

Suasana gelap, seketika ada lampu sorot yang mengarah kewajahnya Hades.

"Tentu saja kita guanain nama tim kebanggaan di Underworld **Persatuan isi seluruh specter sedaratan**…" Jawabnya dengan pose keren.

"Baik… tapi bukannya kalau disingkat jadi tim PERSIS SETAN…!" Jelas banget kalo Minos gak setuju.

"Emang kenapa… masalah buat loe…!" Bentak Hades membuat kedua specternya gak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Padahal udah dari dulu kepengen ganti nama…!" Bisik mereka dalam hati.

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Aku juga mau ikutan ah… Ayo Author… Reader… kita gabung dalam tim… Organisasi Perkumpulan Reader dan Author Terbaik lebih dari potensial… Disingkat OPRATOR TELEPON…"

Semua: "…"


	3. Chapter 3

**World Cup…! Cangkir dunia ?!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

**Tim Kesebelasan Part.2**

…

Atlantis.

Isaac, Sorento dan Kanon lagi sibuk nongkrong dibawah tiangnya Isaac. Dari wajahnya sepertinya mereka juga mengalami dampak tangisan sang Taurus seperti yang lain.

Isaac bener-bener dech… benar-benar sudah siap sedia. Marina itu telah bersiap dengan seragam hitam-hitam, sebuah peluit dan beberapa lembar kartu kuning dan merah yang dijadikannya sebagai kipas.

"Saac… mau jadi wasit dimana ?" Tanya Sorento melihat Isaac kaya wasit nyasar kedasar laut.

"Bukan gitu To…! Tapi begini…!" Isaac bikin kepala Sorento muter dengan penjelasannya yang sama sekali gak ada jelas-jelasnya.

"Sanctuary mau ngadain piala dunia…!" Sambar Kanon bikin Isaac yang bermaksud nyebarin berita besar itu ngamuk dengan mulai menggerogoti tiang yang selama ini dijaganya.

"Nonon… loe itu ya…! Gue udah siap-siap gini… malah ngeduluin…!" Jerit Isaac kesal.

"Habis Loe kelamaan…!" Kanon balas teriak.

"Gak… cuman 20 menit koq…!" Jawab Lo yang baru aja keluar dari toiletnya Isaac.

"…." Gak ada yang ngomong.

"Soto… Apa gue didalamnya emang kelamaan ya ?" Bisik Lo pada Sorento yang gak tau mesti ngejawab dengan cara bagaimana.

…

"Stop… daripada bingung, pusing, puyeng, pening dan cenut-cenut…! Mendingan kita segera minum… maksudnya kita segera mulai siding (?) untuk menentukan tim kesebelasan kita…!" Kata Kanon ingin mengakhiri keruwetan ketika ngobrol sama si Lo.

"Non… bukan siding… harusnya pake A…!" Sorento berusaha mengoresi kesalahan ejaan Kanon yang ikut ruwet.

"Iya… Sadang….! Udah cukup…!" Teriaknya dengan ½ marah, ¼ malu dan ¼ ingin mukul.

"Masih salah…!"

…

"Non, yang lain belum datang…!" Lo duduk bersila didekat Sorento yang keliatannya sedang ngedrop abis.

"Udah Tuh…!" Tunjuk Kanon pada jambul Krisna yang tampak sudah semakin mendekat.

Mengingat tadi Krisna yang disuruh untuk cari yang lain pastilah kedatangannya juga bersama yang lain biarpun gak keliatan.

…

"Kita kekurangan orang nih… paling tidak butuh minimal 5-6 orang lagi buat ngisi kekosongan & cadangan…!" Kata Isaac dengan hitungan jari tanganya.

"Kalau soal itu kita Tanya sama posseidon-sama aja… siapa tahu punya kenalan pemain bola yang bisa kita ajak gabung…!" Usulan bagus dari Sorento disambut acungan jempol dari Kanon dan Lo yang tembus kehidung Sorento dan bikin dia bersin beberapa kali.

"Ok… untuk yang satu itu kita anggap beres ya…!" Kanon mencoret satu masalah dari daftar yang telah dia buat ditiangnya Isaac.

"Woi… jangan corat-coret gitu… tiang gue tambah ancur…!" Teriak Isaak gak terima tiangnya dibuat jadi buku catatan.

"Emang dari tadi juga udah ancur… loe yang gerogotin kan ?" Balas Kanon.

"Enggak… gue gak pernah gerogorin tiang…!" Lagi-lagi untuk ke 13341 kalinya Lo gak bisa ngerti juga bedanya Lo (nama dia) dan Loe (kata ganti kamu)

Hampir saja Kanon menjedotkan kepala sendiri, namun dicegat sama Sorento yang lebih dulu menjedotkan kepala Kanon kelantai.

…

"Kita langsung kenama tim kita aja…!" Kata Kanon yang benjol dengan kedua mata telah berair, tapi tak apalah yang penting kepalanya gak dirusak si Lo.

"Apa ya kira-kira yang bagus dan cool…?" Pikir Sorento berusaha mencari nama.

"Persatuan Marina Yang Perkasa Suku Atlantis… Disingkat PEMANGSA KUAT….!" Teriak Baian yang berdiri diatas pundak Krisna dan Kaza.

"Keren…! Itu aja ya…!" Jerit semua yang menyukai nama buatan Baian.

"Jadi nama tim kita adalah… Persatuan Marina Yang Perkasa Suku Atlantis… Disingkat PEMANGSA KUAT….!"

Semua bergaya ala Baian.

"Sekarang kita laporan sama Poseidon sama yuk…!"

…

Dikamar Poseidon.

"…Goleo… Zakumi… Fuleco…!"

"Tuan Posseidon….!"

"Awwwwwwww….!"

Ingin tau yang terjadi:

Posseidon yang sedang asik membersihkan koleksi mascot piala dunianya itu kaget. Dengan reflex seperti ibu-ibu yang diintip dikamar mandi, dia mulai memukulkan kemocengnya kekepala tiap orang yang datang mengagetkannya.

"Maaf…!"

…

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Apa jadi Sorry… eh… Saori mau bikin piala dunia…!" Posseidon langsung bersemangat lalu bolak balik masuk kedalam lemari untuk ganti kostum tim kesebelasan mulai dari… Jepang, Prancis, Itali, Brazil, Belanda, Argentina,Jerman…. Dan lain sebagainya.

"Kalian mesti menang….!" Serunya yang kini memakai kostum replica piala dunia.

"…"

"Aku bakalan segera mendaptar…!" Katanya Berlari pergi keluar.

"Posseidon-sama… nama tim kita…"

"Sudah aku tentukan… nama tim kita _Kelompok Orang-orang rakyat Atlantis cekatan ultra naluri_ …!" Jerit Posseidon yang telah jauh berlari sambil dikejar Krisna yang berusaha mengganti kostum replica piala dunia yang dikenakan Posseidon dengan baju formal yang normal.

"Ah… padahal sudah bikin nama tim yang bagus…!" Baian kecewa nama buatannya tidak dipakai.

"Sudahlah itu juga keren koq…!" Kata Sorento yang selalu iya-iya saja sama keputusan majikannya.

"Keren apanya… kalo disingkat jadi **KEONG RACUN TAHU**….!" Teriak Kanon dan Isaac yang kompak seperti anak kembar, padahal kembaran Kanon itu Saga.

Doennnngggg…

Sorento pingsan karena shock.

Lo: "Keong racun tahu…? Kaya nama makanan…?"

Semua (Teriak ketelinga Lo): "Tahunya gak dipake…!"

…

Disanctuary, Para Silveris gak mau ketinggalan, mereka sampai menyewa ruang fitness buat berembuk.

"Wah, ternyata para Goldies kita itu keren juga bisa ikut perkembangan jaman…!" Kata Algol yang duduk santai diatas matras.

"Kita jangan kalah sama senior ataupun junior….!" Shiva yang lagi tiduran berusaha untuk mengangkat barbell yang beratnya sudah ditambah dengan berat badan Mozes.

"Aku mau jadi cheer…"

"Loe jadi penjaga gawang…!" Putus semua menentukan nasib si Misty seenaknya.

"Koq gue she… entar kukuku patah… kan baru diwarnain… dinail art malah…!" Tolaknya lebay.

"Gak ada tapi-tapian… ini sudah keputusan final…!" Crystal berlaga seperti seorang hakim yang mengakhiri sidang dengan ketuk palu.

Misty manyun melihat kelakuan rekan-rekannya yang seenaknya menyuruh dia jadi keeper. Padahal dia gak mau apalagi mesti kotor-kotoran, diakan baru ke spa salon.

"Ok… tapi sebagai gantinya aku yang bakalan nentuin nama tim tika….!" Teriak Misty seolah memberi tantangan berat pada mereka semua.

"?"

Misty: "Maksudnya tim Kita….!" (Baru sadar salah ngomong… Author juga baru sadar salah ketik tapi ogah perbaikin)

Semua segera bergumul membentuk lingkaran kecil dan si Misty segera dilempar keluar dari lingkaran kecil itu.

Maya: "Gimana ni…?"

Algol: "Pasti namanya aneh-aneh deh…!"

Shiva: "Jangan deh…!"

Dante: "Tapi kalo gitu dia gak bakalan ikut main ?"

…

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Ya udah deh… apa nama timnya…!" Putus Algol menwakili mereka mengalah pada Misty.

"Aksi Kelompok Intelegent Peringkat Perak….! Kerenkan….?" Kata Misty dengan PD nya.

"Keren ya Mist…? Coba deh kamu singkat jadi apa coba…?" Shiva gelenyean didepan Misty.

"Kalo disingkat jadinya…" Suara maksimum. " **AKI PEPE**….?!" Suara minimum.

"Buahahahaha…!"

Semua tertawa lebar.

"Itu akinya siapa ?" Jerit Misty lebay tak menyangka kalau disingkat nama buatannya akan jadi seperti itu.

"Mana aku tahu… kamu yang kasi nama…!" Mozes lompat dari atas barbell kematrasnya Algol dan bikin keduanya terpental-pental keudara.

"Aki kamu kali…?" Chrytsal ngakgak sampe buat semua alat fitness jadi tertutup es.

Buat bikin si Misty kapok, mereka benar-benar mendaptar dengan nama itu.

(Mahon maaf jika ada yang tersinggung dengan nama tim ini… terutama untuk yang merasa sebagai seorang cucu yang punya aki namanya Aki Pepe… mohon maaf ya…!)

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Nama timnya aneh-aneh banget…!"

Shaka: "Emang siapa yang punya ide…?"

Istar: "Berikutnya tinggal tim Goldies sama Bronzies…!"

Shaka: "Ngeles…!"


	4. Chapter 4

**World Cup…! Cangkir dunia ?!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

**Tim Kesebelasan Part.3**

…

Dirumah besarnya Athena Saori, para Bronzies yang baru aja dapat kabar burung dari burung api segera mengocok nama (bukan arisan) tapi untuk menentukan siapa yang ada diposisi mana. Ditambah dengan adanya Ritsu dari SS G jumlah mereka jadi pas 11 orang.

Seiya: "Jadi udah deal ni si Ban yang jadi Ban-nya…! Maksud gue yang pake ban kaptennya ?"

Semua: "Deal…!"

Ikki: "Shun… yakin jadi keeper…?"

Shun: "Tenang… aku sudah ada siasat jitu nih…!"

Zabu: "Gak pake nebula chain kan…?"

Shun: "Ya gak lah…!"

…

Gak lama Geki datang dengan sekardus seragam tim yang telah mereka pesan jauh-jauh hari (bukannya rencananya juga baru aja ?). Sebenarnya sudah lama mereka memang ingin mendirikan sebuah klub sepak bola namun selalu ditentang oleh sang dewi. Makanya ini menjadi sebuah kesempatan yang sangat langka untuk mewujudkan cita-cita mereka.

"Warna seragam tim kita Hitam-Putih ?" Tanya Nachi melihat seragam baru bagi tim mereka.

"Iya warna netral…! Kenapa ?" Geki masih sibuk membagikan seragam itu.

"Mungkin Nachi mau yang ping…?" Kata Ichi bikin siNachi mengkerutkan mukanya.

"Gue kan bukan dia…!" Bentaknya sambil nunjuk Shun pake rambutnya yang langsung digunting sama Ikki. Tentunya Nachi langsung nangis guling-guling karena rambut kesayangannya dipotong sembarangan dengan gaya harakiri.

"Sekarang nama timnya apa ?" Kata Ikki gak ambil pusing sama Nachi. Yang penting tangisan Nachi gak separah tangisannya si Alde.

"Soal itu…! Hyoga banguuuunnn….!" Jerit Shiryu bangunin Hyoga entah sejak kapan bisa tidur pulas dalam keadaan berdiri (?).

"Goal…!"

Hyoga yang kaget langsung berteriak keras kegirangan kaya orang gila baru menang undian 1 miliyar.

"Goal…! Mulut lo…!" Bentak Seiya membuat Hyoga yang masih setengah sadar memutar kepala kesekitar dimana semua orang sedang memasang muka bebek kearahnya.

"Eh… apa ?"

"Kamu kemarinkan bilang dapat ide bagus buat nama tim kita ?" Shiryu narik telinga Hyoga hingga kepalanya miring 60 drajat.

Hyoga mulai sadar sepenuhnya. Dia menepuk tangannya dan membulatkan mulutnya membentuk hurup O.

"O… ya… Namanya bagus banget ! _Persatuan Manusia Tampan Sanctuary_…! Ok kan…?" Katanya dengan PeDe kelas kakap.

"Disingkat **PREMAN PASAR** gitu ?" Shiryu Sweatdrop diikuti yang lainnya termasuk Hyoga sendiri.

"Tapi jadi **PERMATASARY** juga bisa…!" Tambah Shun bikin Hyoga tambah drop.

"Eh…?"

Hyoga diam terperanga beberapa saat, hingga sambungan saraf otaknya nyambung kembali.

"Tenang ada satu lagi kok…! _Ikatan Tingkat Kesatria Berani Terluka dan Babak Belur_ !"

"Disingkat **ITIK BERTELUR** ?" Lagi-lagi nama buatan Hyoga disingkat Shiryu dan menciptakan nama teraneh untuk sebuah tim.

…

Semua langsung Sweatdrop membatu.

"Shiryu diam….!" Hyoga balik jewer sang naga dengan kesal karena nama buatannya yang semula terdengar keren ternyata kalau disingkat malah jadi… gitu dech…

"Kamu sendiri kasi nama ngasal gitu…!" Shiryu kembali ngejewer Hyoga.

Merekapun memulai perang jewer. Soalnya kalau perang fisik & cosmo, rumah Saori bisa ancur, entar gimana gantinya, gak mungkin pake daun kan.

…

Para Bronzies lain yang telah kembali kembali dari wujud batunya tanpa menghiraukan mereka melanjutkan untuk berunding.

Seiya: "Ada yang lain ?" (Ngelus dada)

Ritsu: "Gimana kalo… _Kelompok Terbaik Bagi Sanctuary yang Resah_…!"

Shiryu: "Disingkat **KETEK BASAH** ?"

Sweatdrop mereka tampak lagi dan semakin gak enak dilihat. Kali ini gara-gara mulut embernya Shiryu jadi berperang jewer melawan Ritsu.

Karena tak kunjung menemukan nama yang cocok dan takut pendaftaran keburu ditutup, pada akhirnya mereka memilih untuk mendaftar dengan nama Persatuan Manusia Tampan Sanctuary, alias** PREMAN PASAR **soalnya kalo jadi** PERMATASARY **takut dikira toko emas.

…

Kini kita beralih kepada para Goldies yang sudah kembali berkumpul ditempatnya siAphro. Walau awalnya tempat itu menjadi tempat angker tapi sejak tangisan sang Taurus mulai mengganggu, tempat itu jadi tempat favorit mereka untuk berkumpul.

"SiAlde kita ajak juga ?" Tanya Aiolos.

"Iyalah… entar tim kita kurang kan si Kanon bakalan ikut ditimnya Atlantis…!" Jawab Saga kesal karena adiknya lebih membela Posseidon cs.

"Ditambah Rosy Dohko dan Shion lagi kena ambeyen jadi gak bisa ikut !" Sambung Milo yang baru dapat sms dari Mu diJamil.

"Tapi gue mau jadi pelatih ya…!" Putus Aphro sembarangan.

Semua jadi kaget, soalnya mereka pada dasarnya sudah kekurangan orang, kalo si Aphro juga gak main bisa gawat… nyari kemana lagi. Dan lagi siapa yang mau dilatih sama dia, ngebayangingnya aja pada gak mau.

"Plisss… dech….!" Aiolia terjungkal lebay.

"Kamu jadi penyerang tengah !" Kata Camus dengan tegas

"Pelatih…!"

"Penyerang…!"

"Pelatih…!"

"Penyerang…!"

"Pelatih…!"

"Penyerang…!"

…

2 jam kemudian

"Ok… loe pelatih merangkap Penyerang…!" Akhirnya Camus mengakui kekalahannya atas Aphro dan memilih jalan tengah.

"Yeah… makasi Camus…!" Sang Pisces sangat girang dia bisa jadi pelatih. Sebagai hadiahnya sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir sang Aquarius.

"Tidaaaaakkkkk…!"

Camus langsung depresi setelah dicium si Aphro dan nyaris bunuh diri dengan melompat kejurang yang dalam sebelum dicegat Shaka dan Milo.

…

Yang lain jadi kaget bercampur ngeri. Serentak mereka mundur menjauh dari jangkauan si Aphro.

"Kaptenya siAlde aja ya…?" Teriak Aiolia sambil sembunyi dibelakang punggung kakanya.

"Gak mau… aku mau jadi penjaga gawang aja… cukup…!" Entah dari mana dan entah sejak kapan berhenti nangisnya, Saint Taurus yang kini bertubuh ramping setelah terkuras oleh air mata tangisannya kini telah berada bersama mereka disana.

"Alde…?"

"Kalo gak boleh aku nangis lagi…!" Ancamnya membuat yang lain panic.

"Eh iya iya… kamu penjaga gawang… kaptennya Shura aja… iya Shura aja…!"

"Gu… gue…?"

…

Aldebaran manggut-manggut tanda dia setuju kalau gelar kapten dipegang sama si Shura yang pada dasarnya lebih suka bernyanyi dari pada bermain bola.

"Nama timnya ?" Tanya sang Taurus duduk manis diatas lantai.

"Alde maunya apa…?" Shaka balik bertanay dengan irama seperti guru lagi nanya anak TK.

"Gak tauuuu….!" Alde yang kebingungan nyaris nangis lagi.

"Iya… iya… kita yang pikirin…!"

…

Mereka berpikir beberapa detik… beberapa menit… Beberapa Jam… beberapa…. Gak sampe beberapa hasi sih.

"Shur… sebagai kapten kasi ide dong…?" Milo yang lagi nenangin Camus gak mau ikut mikir.

Sang kapten cepat-cepat berpikir hingga keluar asap hitam dari kepalanya yang padam setelah diguyur air bekas mengepel sama si DM. Bersamaan dengan padamnya asap matahari kembali muncul diatas kepala Shura.

Shura: "Kalo ini aja… _Kami pembimbing Bantuan Do'a terakhir_…!"

Milo: "Boleh juga tuh…!"

Shaka: " Ya… boleh sih… cuman kalo disingkat jadi **KAMBING BANDOT**…!" (Semua Sweatdrop)

Alde: "Gak mau…!" (menjerit)

Aiolos: "Gimana kalo _Persatuan Manusia Ranah Asli Sanctuary Makin Rajin_… disingkat **PEMANAH ASMARA** !"

Aiolia: "Aku setuju kakak…!"

Aphro: "Aku suka…!"

Aiolos: "Gak jadi deh… jangan…!" (Takut bernasib sama kaya Camus)

Deathmask: "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka… _Tim Tingkat Atas Sanctuary Untuk Tampil_…!"

Saga: "DIsingkat… **TITISAN UPIL**…?!" (Semua membenturkan kepala kelantai)

Alde: "Gak mau…!" (Menjerit makin keras)

Aphro: "Gak… gak… bagusan _Konpederasi Sanctuary Menang dengan Taktik_… disingkat **KOSMETIK**_…_! Unyu kan…?"

Athena: "Setuju…! Unyu banget Aphro…!"

Aphro: "Tentu aja…!"

Karena Athena yang omong semua gak bisa melawan dan **KOSMETIK** menjadi nama tim mereka.

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Bagaimanakah penampilan mereka dipiala dunia…? Tunggu lanjutannya tahun depan…!"

Semua: "Kelamaan…..!"

Istar: "Just Kidding… tunggu aja…!"


	5. Chapter 5

**World Cup…! Cangkir dunia ?!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

**Opening Ceremony**

…

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Mereka juga telah bugar kembali setelah kemarin mereka semua bisa tidur nyenyak selama27 jam. Tentunya karena sang Taurus udah gak nangis lagi, dah tentram damai kembali.

Tapi tunggu dulu, sebelum pertandingan dimulai pastinya ada pesta, upacara pembukaan yang spectakuler donk.

…

Acara dibuka dengan meluncurnya ribuan kembang api ke langit malam. Sebenernya itu para saint yang gak ikut pertandingan. Mereka ledakin cosmo mereka diudara guna menciptakan kembang api. Maklum buat ngirit.

Dilanjtkan dengan barisan pawai yang terdiri dari Para Female saint yang maju dengan pakaian anggun ala penari samba, Balerina, Githloli, boneka Barbie… sampai cleo patra.

Catatan: Karena Female saint jumlahnya sangat terbatas, terpaksa beberapa specter Ce & Co juga ikut berpakaian "Unik".

"Marin… ini beneran kita mesti pake baju ginian…?" Bisik Shaina yang tampil heboh ala bunga mawar raksasa dengan puluhan kardus bekas yang dirangkai.

"Mana aku tau… ini perintah dari Athena-sama…! Katanya buat mengurangi sampah…!" Dari cara bicaranya terdengar jalas kalau Marin sangat tidak nyaman dengan baju Ratu Eropa abad 18 yang terbuat dari kantung kresek.

"Biar gitu Marin tetep cantik koq…!" Teriak Aiolia dari barisan pemain dengan toa super gede. Marinpun malu berat dibuatnya bahkan kantung keresek… maksudnya pakaiannya nyaris terbakar api yang mengepul dari kepalanya.

Semua: "Pasti Athena cuman pengen ngirit aja…"

"Awas ya… entar gue perintil dia…!" Serobot Queen marah yang lagi jadi boneka Barbie dengan gaun dari kertas Koran.

"Tadi bilang apa…?" Shura Muncul tiba-tiba dari rok besar yang dipakai Charon.

Dia sempat mendapat beberapa pukulan dari kemoceng dan sapu ijuk yang menjadi bagian dari kostumnya Specter yang dari sejak awal memasang muka seram itu.

"Eh… Shura…!? Gak bilang apa-apa koq…! Kamu balik sana kebarisan pemain…!" Queen nyengir pengen ketawa sekaligus takut diseruduk

Shura pun menjauh dari pawai dengan cara setengah merangkak dan kembali kebarisan para pemain yang berbaris tepat dibelakang mereka.

"Padahal tadinya gue mau dukung…!"

…

Untuk memeriahkan acara marilah kita sambut penyanyi kita Capricorn Shura yang akan menyanyikan lagu piala dunia.

Shura: "Gue…?" (Baru bisa berdiri lagi)

Milo: "Iya… Loe… cepetan maju sebelum si Alde nangis lagi…!"

Shura: "Iya… iya…!" (Malas)

Dalam hati: "Iyes… cita-cita gue tercapai…!"

Dandiapun dengan suka riang menaiki panggung ditengah lapangan upacara (Kurang cocok)… lapangan pesta.

…

_Yang hujan turun lagi_

_Dibawah payung hitam ku berlindung_

_Yang…_

(Shura lagi nyanyi)

…

Dan inilah yang terjadi ketika Shura sedang benyanyi dengan merdunya.

Aiolia: "Kayanya ada yang salah deh…!" (Puyeng)

Isaac: "Koq lagu piala dunianya kaya gini…?"

Hyoga: "Padahal udah tidur nyenyak semalam tapi dengernya kaya lagi dinina bobo in…!"

Fenrir: "Musiknya bisa diganti Rock aja gak ?"

Dohko & Shion (Pelukan): "Oh… lagu nostalgia kita…!" (Nangis terharu)

…

Akibat lagunya Shura, sebagian besar peserta dan penonton kecuali yang udah pada berumur semuanya langsung lemes & Ngatuk lagi.

…

Setelah parade usai, acara selanjutnya adalah penarikan undian berhadiah piring cantik (?)

Guru Shaka (bisik-bisik): "Star… Bszzz… bzzz…!"

Oh… maaf itu untuk minggu depan… sekarang kita akan melakukan penarikan undian untuk pertandingan babak pertama… setiap kapten yang nama timnya disebut silahkan maju kedepan. Tentunya setiap nama tim disebut para penonton bukannya tepuk tangan malah nyorakin sambil ngakgak dikarnakan nama tim kesebelasan mereka gak ada yang normal.

…

"Aki Pepe…"

Kapten tim Aki Pepe, Shiva: "Biarpun buat ngerjai siMisty… tetep aja gue juga malu…"

Siegfried: "Lah, koq Aki gue dibawa-bawa…?"

…

"Keong Racun…"

Saga: "Goyang dulu dong Non…!"

Penonton: "Goyang… goyang…"

Kapten tim Keong Racun, Kanon (Menjerit): "Gak mauuuuuuuuuuuuuu….!"

Posseidon: "Go… keong… go… keong…!"

Lo: "Apa Posseidon-sama nyuruh kita pergi ?"

Marina: "…"

…

"Kosmetik…"

Penonton: "Jadian ni sama si Aphro…?"

Pandora: "Si DM gimana donk…?"

Kapten tim Kosmetik, Shura: "Sumpah gue malu banget… mending gue disuruh nyanyi lagi aja…!"

…

"Persis setan…"

Penonton: "Kaptennya benar-benar persis…!"

Kapten tim Persis Setan, Minos: "Persis apa ?" (Tampang Sangar)

Penonton (Takut): "Persis… persis… persis si Albafica…"

Minos (malu-malu): "Masa sih…?"

Albafica: "?"

…

"Preman Pasar…"

Krisna: "Apa dia yang udah malak emak gue kemarin dipasar ?"

Kapten tim Preman Pasar, Ban: "Bukaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn…!"

…

"Sakit keras…"

Penonton: "Sakit apa Berich…?" (Gak mau panggil dia, Al)

Aphro: "Berich sakit Berach ya ?"

Kapten tim Sakit Keras, Alberich: "Gak denger… gak denger…"

…

Setelah penarikan undian didapatkan hasil kalau dibabak pertama adalah tim **Keong Racun** Vs **Persis Setan**… ke-2, Tim **Sakit Keras** Vs **Preman Pasar** dan pertandingan terakhir Tim **Aki Pepe** Vs **Kosmetik**…

Bagaimanakan pertandingannya… dan siapakan yang mendapatkan cangkir kopi… maksudnya Piala dunia Sanctuary yang pertama ini….?

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Ayo semua siapkan Kopi dan cemilan buat nonton pertandingan…!"

Penonton: "Siap…!"

Istar: "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Penonton: "Zzzzz…. Zzzzz…."

Istar: "Koq tidur semua…?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**World Cup…! Cangkir dunia ?!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

**Keong Racun** **Vs** **Persis Setan**

…

Sorak sorai penonton menyambut pertandingan pertama antara Keong Racun dan Persis Setan. Kedua kesebelasan mulai memasuki lapangan. Tim Keong racun memakai warna Biru laut – Putih sedang tim persis Setan memakai warna Merah darah – Hitam (Tadinya mau hitam-hitam tapi takut disangka wasit ato mau kepemakaman akhirnya gak jadi)

Oh iya jika ada yang ingin tahu untuk melengkapi tim Keong Racun yang kekurangan orang sekarang sudah ditambah Unity dari Lc dan beberapa ekor anjing laut terlatih (?) entah dari mana yang pasti ini adalah atas usulan dari Posseidon.

…

"Wow… ini sepertinya kan menjadi sebuah pertandingan yang menarik… bukan begitu Bung Apollo ?" Kata Theseus yang tengah duduk didepan ruang siaran bersama dengan Apollo yang menjadi komentator.

"Benar sekali Bung Theseus, kekuatan kedua kesebelasan sepertinya imbang…"

"Imbang dari Hongkong…!" Potong Hades yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa diundang.

"Keamanan…!"

Awalnya Hades tampak tak gentar membela yang benar… maksudnya tak gentar mendengar Apollo berniat menyuruh pihak keamanan yang akan membawanya keluar dengan paksaan. Sikapnya berubah 540 drajat ketika melihat sosok dua orang pria berbadan besar bak binaragawan plus brewokan dengan mengenakan pakaian dress super kawaii.

Hades akhirnya tak berkutik diseret dengan tidak hormat dari ruang siaran oleh scurity yang berkostum hello kitty.

…

Dilapangan kedua kapten tampak saling bersalaman satu sama lain.

Dalam hati Kanon dan Minos.

Kanon: "Halah Specter doing… lawan ubur-ubur aja bakalan kalah…!"

Minos: "Halah Marina doeng… lawan semut aja bakalan kalah…!"

Sesaat setelah mereka melepaskan pegangan.

Kanon + Minos: "Buset… tangannya kenceng banget…!" (Niupin tangannya yang dipencet lawan)

…

Selanjutnya kedua tim melakukan undian koin. Kesebelasan Persis Setan yang dapat Kich off pertama.

…

Peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai dibunyikan oleh wasit kita Icarus yang sampe loncat tuk niup peluit doank.

…

Tendangan pertama dilakukan oleh Gordon yang mengoper bola pada Rhadamanthys. Dengan sekuat tenaga Rhada menendang hingga bola itu meluncur dengan cepat kearah penjaga gawang kesebelasan Keong Racun.

Plak….

Krisna sang penjaga gawang kejengkang.

…

"Yeeee… gue berasil…!" Rhada bersorak sendirian.

"Berasil dari Hongkong…!" Baian geleng-geleng.

"Liat tu yang nemplok digawang kita apaan…!" Kata Kanon dengan muka sombong ditambah cool dikurangi jijai.

Rhada bingung dan melihat jarak jauh untuk memastikan apa yang dia tendang itu sebenarnya, yang ternyata adalah segondol tanah berhias rumput hijau.

"Loh, Bolanya kemana ?" Katanya menjerit liat kesana kesini.

"Rhada…!"

Aiacos elus dada sambil nunjuk kebawah kaki Rhadamantys dimana sang bundaran karet itu masih diam tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat Gordon mengopernya.

…

"Loh koq masih disini…?"

"Ya… disinilah… elo salah nendang…!"

Rupanya tadi Rhada cuman nendang lapangan sampe rumput dan tanahnya terbang namun ironisnya sasaran utama berupa bola justru tak tersentuh dan selamat tanpa cedera sedikitpun.

…

"Woi… Specter kalo kalian sampai kalah sama keong dan anjing laut kalian bakalan dapat hukuman berat…!" Hades yang dikawal security aneh teriak marah-marah dipinggir lapangan bersama Pandora bersama Dewa kembar yang tak hentinya muntah dikantung kresek.

Sangat berbeda dengan Posseidon yang lompat-lompat ala pemandu sorak bersama Thetis dengan riangnya memberi semangat dipinggir lapangan yang lainnya.

…

Bola berpindah kini bola bersiap ditendang ringan oleh Lo yang dengan sekuat tenaga ditendang Isaac hingga beku.

Bola itu memantul ketanah dan ditendang balik oleh Paraoh yang disambut hadangan Kanon yang sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan bola itu dari kaki lawannya.

Akibatnya sungguh luar biasa. Karena Kanon berhasil membuat bola itu terlempar jauh kepinggir lapangan beserta Paraoh yang ikut terlempat kepinggir tepat menimpa Thetis dan Posseidon.

…

Babak pertama berlangsung dengan membosankan hanya kick off super gagal yang dilakukan kedua kesebelasan. Setelah turun minum air panas maupun air laut kedua tim kembali kelapangan tentunya dengan membawa strategi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

…

Kick off dimulai lagi dan kini dari tim Keong Racun.

"Dengar kali ini jangan sampe gagal…!" Kata Kanon memberikan nasihat pada seekor anjing laut.

Kanon (Dalam hati): "Gue ngomong sama anjing laut…?"

Setelah peluit berbunyi Kanon menendang pelan bola itu pada sang anjing laut yang diteruskan kearah depan melewati Gordon dan diterima Baian. Overan yang cantik dari Baian mengarah pada Kaza yang gak cantik. Tapi bola berhasil dipotong Myu dan berikan pada Paraoh.

Terjadi pertarungan sengit memperebutkan bola antara Paraoh dengan seekor anjing laut dan pertempuran dimenangkan anjing laut. Lalu anjing laut itu menggampar keras dengan kaki belakangnya pada Lo.

Bola diserobot Rhada, direbut Sorento, Aiacos maju menghadang dibantu Minos. Isaac datang membantu… wow terjadi perebutan 4 orang dan delapan kaki disana… lalu ditendang dan gol….

"Siapa yang barusan yang nendang…?" Apollo bingung gak liat dengan jelas siapa yang menciptakan goal.

"Ah gak penting, yang penting penjaga gawang Zelos dari kesebelasan Persis Setan gak bisa ngehadang." Ucap Theseus gak mau tau

Skor **1 – 0** untuk kemenangan kesebelasan Keong Racun.

…

Marina: "Horeee…!" (Nangis berpelukan)

Specter: "Tidak…..!" (Nangis guling-guling)

Posseidon (Bahagia): "Yes…!" (Dalam hati: Tadi gue pingsang kenapa ya ? *Amnesia)

Hades: "Pokoknya kalian gak boleh ganti baju selama 100 tahun…!" (ngamuk)

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Karena Marina menang… bakalan dapet bonus…!"

Marina: "Asik… bonusnya berapa…?"

Istar: "Mana aku tahu… tanya Julian sana !"

Lo: "Nama Posseidon itu, Julian Solo bukan Julian Sana…!"

Semua: "Hah…!" (Gubrak)


	7. Chapter 7

**World Cup…! Cangkir dunia ?!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

**Sakit Keras** **Vs Preman Pasar**_ …_

…

Karena kesebelasan Keong Racun kemarin langsung pesta hura-hura untuk ngerayain kemenangannya atas kesebelasan Persis Setan, mereka sampai mengundang orkes dangdut dan goyang sampai pagi. Makanya pertandingan berikutnya diundur kedua hari kemudian. Bukan hanya karena mereka kembali begadang tapi karena telah joget semalaman badan mereka jadi pegal semua.

…

2 hari kemudian.

"Akhirnya pertandingan kedua antara kesebelasan Preman Pasar melawan kesebelasan Sakit keras terlaksana juga… bukan begitu Bung Apollo…!" Theseus membuka acara dengan semangatnya.

Krekkk… kreekkk…

Suara Apollo meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Benar sekali… Haduh masih pegal ni… Bung Thessy sekalian pijitin dong…!" Apollo kayanya masih butuh tukang urut.

"Thessy…?"

…

Dilapangan kedua kesebelasan telah memasuki area pertandingan seperti halnya tim Keong Racun, Sakit Keras pun menggunakan binatang (Serigala-serigala Fenrir) untuk melengkapi jumlah anggota tim.

Dan untuk mencegah kejadian monoton kaya kemarin, kali ini kedua kesebelasan sepakat untuk tidak memakai kekuatan mereka.

Mereka tampaknya sangat bersungguh-sungguh, terlihat dari seragam kedua kesebelasan yang kinclong dan modis dengan aneka warna dan pola. Seragam kesebelasan Sakit Keras tampak menjadi pusat perhatian dengan adanya hiasan bulu-bulu dibagian kerahnya.

Hyoga: "Wah keren juga… kalao boleh tau itu bulu apa…?"

Shun: "Bulu beruang ya…?"

Fenrir: "Bukan… ini terbuat dari Janggutnya si Thor yang rontok dan sudah dihimpun selama 5 tahun…!"

Gubrakkk….

Semua anggota tim kesebelasan Preman Pasar menjatuhkan diri keatas rumput akibat sweatdrop berlebihan.

…

Untuk pertandingan kali ini Kronos lah yang menjadi wasitnya menggantikan Icarus yang hingga detik ini masih ngorok ditempat tidurnya.

"Ekor… kepala…?" Kronos bersiap melempar Koin.

"Menurut rumus hukum fisika, dan gerak parabola ditambah gaya gravitasi wilayah sini… sepertinya kepala bakalan lebih sering muncul dari pada ekor… jadi aku pilih…"

"Kepala…!" Teriak Bhan memotong Alberich dan kontan membuat kapten yang merasa paling jenius itu kesal tingkat tinggi.

"Woi…!"

"Siapa yang cepat dia yang dapat…!" Ban hanya nyengir liat si Alberich ngamuk sendirian.

…

Pritttt….

Kronos meniup peluit supaya Alberich berhenti guling-gulingan ditengah lapangan dan gak merusak pertandingan.

"Ya… udah gue ekor ajalah…!" Kata Alberich yang takut dihajar wasit Kronos.

…

Masih dengan muka masam, Kronos melempar koin itu keudara, lalu…

"Punya gue…!"

"Enak aja punya gue…!"

"Gue…!"

"Gue…!"

"Gue…!"

"Gue…!"

…

Ingin tahu yang terjadi:

Begitu kain dilempar oleh wasit Kronos, para pemain langsung berebut menangkap koin itu kaya anak-anak diacara saweran dikawinan.

Gubrak…

Freya pingsan.

Hilda: "Mereka itu ya… malu-maluin banget kaya gak pernah liat uang receh aja…!"

Athena: "Shion untuk gajian bulan depan kita kasi saja para bronzies itu uang recehan…!"

Shion: "Bukannya setiap gajian juga mereka emang dapat recehan semua…?"

…

Prittt….. Prittt…

Terpaksa Kronos kembali meniup peluit untuk mengendalikan situasi.

…

Untuk mencegah hal yang sama terulang kembali kali ini Kronos memakai koin bekas kerokan supaya gak ada yang berani ngambil.

Sesuai dengan perhitungan Alberich, Kepalalah yang terlebih dahulu menendang… maksudnya kesebelasan yang memilih kepala yaitu kesebelasan Preman Pasar yang mendapat Kick off pertama.

Ikki dan Zabu tampak berdiri didepan berhadapan dengan Alberic dan serigalanya Fenrir.

…

Prittt…

Pluit telah berbunyi menyambut operan Zabu, Ikki menendang dengan sekuat tenaga sampai terkena jidatnya ALberich. Tampaknya bagi wasit Kronos itu bukan sebuah pelanggaran hingga dibiarkan begitu saja meski peluit masih tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Bola jatuh kekaki Mime, lalu diover pada Sid. Tackle yang indah dari Ritsu berhasil memotong operan dari Sid ke Bud…

Sid & Bud: "Kebalik… Aku Sid… dia Bud…!"

(?)

Kita lanjutkan saja. Bola diberikan pada Seiya, terjadi kemelut tampaknya antara Seiya dan Siegfried. Bola ditendang melambung jauh…

…

Kini terjadi perebutan bola antara Hagen Vs Hyoga ditengah lapangan.

"Sesuai kesepakatan… Ayo kita lihat siapa yang lebih pantas buat Freya…!" Kata Hagen berniat satu lawan satu dengan Hyoga.

"Siapa takut…!" Tantangan diterima.

Deathglare sangat jelas dari kedua mata mereka.

"Banyak gaya…!"

Shiryu merebt bola dari kaki keduanya yang lagi saling melempar petir dari matanya. Hagen dan Hyoga tercengang kaget, karena bola justru direbut dengan mudahnya dari kaki mereka.

"Hoi… koq gitu… loe kan dah punya Shunrei… jangan ambil Freya juga dong…!" Teriak Hyoga ngejar.

"Malah rebutin cewek tuh yang direbutin… kitakan mau rebutin tu cangkir kopi…!" Shiryu gak mau tahu.

"Piala dunia….!"

"Iya…"

"Tapi aku dan Hagen udah sepakat siapapun yang dapet ni bola bakalan nonton film horror dibioskop bareng Freya…" Hyoga berhasil menyusul.

"Hah…?"

Gubrakkk…

Goaaalllll….

"Eh loh Koq…?"

Gara-gara keasikan ngobrol Shiryu dan Hyoga gak sadar sudah masuk sampat terjerat jaring kaya ikan tangkapan digawang tim lawan dengan keeper Thor telah tersungkur dibawah kaki mereka (Bukan kiasan)

Skor 1-0 untuk keunggulan Preman Pasar. Skor bertahan hingga paruh babak pertama.

…

Setelah turun minum babak kedua dimulai dengan Kick Off dari Sakit Keras.

Alberich mengoper bola pada serigala Fenrir, dan dengan keras serigala itu menyundul bola overran kedepan hingga menimpuk perut Bhan lalu mantul kembali membentur muka Alberich, sehingga ini adalah kali kedua dia tertembak bola. Dan untuk kedua kalinya juga wasit Kronos membiarkannya.

Kini Bola ada dikaki Siegfried yang maju kedepan gawang dengan melakukan pormasi menawan bersama sikembar berhasil melewati Nachi, Geki juga Ichi dengan mudah. Dibelakangnya Fenrir dan kawanannya juga datang untuk membantu sementara Mime dan Hagen kini membantu Thor dibelakang.

Bola ditendang dengan sangat kuat namun sayang, keeper Shun masih bisa menghadang dengan sebuah pukulan berputar 360 drajat, hingga bola kembali ketengah lapangan.

Mime dan salah seekor srigala Fenrir tampak datang menyongsong. Karena Mime terlalu focus pada bola dia justru tersandung srigala dan kepalanya menyundul punggung Alberich yang baru bangkit setelah terkena bola. Akibatnya Alberich terpental, entah kebetulan atau dia lagi bejo, karena dia menyundul bola yang datang dengan keras, sampai tu bola balik lagi dengan keras dan tak bisa dicegat pemain belakang kesebelasan Preman Pasar termasuk keeper Shun.

"Goaaaallll….!"

Skor 1-1.

…

Theseus "Tambah seru aja ya Bung Pollo…!"

Apollo: "Apollo…! Tapi benar sekali bung Thessy… sangat berbeda dengan pertandingan sebelumnya yang gak bermutu…!"

Theseus "Theseus…!"

Duak… dug… gock… doing…

Tiba-tiba saja Hades dan Posseidon datang dan menyerang mereka lalu mengurung keduanya kedalam toilet.

Hades: "Bung Posseidon sekarang kita yang ambil alih pertandingan ini…"

Posseidon: "Ya… Ok… Bung Hades…!"

…

Karena setelah peluit panjang ditiup, hasil masih seri, maka akan diadakan babak perpanjangan waktu, Kick off akan dimulai dari kesebelasan Preman Pasar. Wasit Kronos bersiap meniup peluit…

"Gak… gue gak mau ditembak lagi…!" Jerit Alberich yang udah kapok terkena bola diawal pertandingan.

Parahnya akibat Histeria Alberich dia justru gak sengaja nabrak Kronos hingga peluit tertelan dan tersangkut diantara kerongkongan dan tenggorokannya.

"Pritt… Priiiitttt… Priiiiitttt…!" Kronos marah gak jelas karena adanya peluit dalam tenggorokannya.

"Buahahaha….!" Semua pemain, penonton, komentator dan semua pokoknya tertawa ngakgak mendengar tiap ucapan Kronos berubah jadi suara peluit.

…

Akibat rasa malu yang tidak tertahankan, amarah Kronos akhirnya sudah tak terbendung, dan dengan segenap keringat, jiwa, raga serta emosi, dia melempar, bukan hanya Alberich tapi semua yang berada disana ke Tartarus. Hingga permainan pun benar-benar berakhir seri **1-1.**

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Aku gak mau main bola kalo Kronos yang jadi wasitnya ah… serem…!"

Kronos(Marah): "Prittt… priiiiitt… priiittttt…. prittt… prittt…."

Istar (Sweatdrop): "Maaf… gak ngerti morse peluit…!"


	8. Chapter 8

**World Cup…! Cangkir dunia ?!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

**Kosmetik** **Vs Aki Pepe**_…_

…

Beberapa Minggu kemudian setelah usaha yang keras semua berhasil kembali dari tartarus. Tak lupa mereka beristirahat sejenak untuk setidaknya menarik nafas.

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan, sedangkan pertandingan sebelumnya antara Preman Pasar vs Sakit Keras dinyatakan seri.

Tempat komentator yang semula diisi Apollo dan Theuseus kini telah diambil alih oleh Hades dan Posseidon.

…

Mencegah kejadian serupa wasit kronos kini digantikan Oddyseus.

Pertandingan penyisihan terakhir antara kesebelasan Kosmetik melawan kesebelasan Aki Pepe segera kita mulai.

"Ngelawan para Goldies nih…?" Mozes berdiam dibarisan belakang bersama Chrystal.

"Ngelawan guru sendiri kualat gak ya…?" Bisik Shiva liat gurunya telah bersiap dengan jersey pink hasil disainer Aphrodite.

"Semoga nggak…!" Balas Maya.

…

Kedua tim kesebelasan telah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dilapangan untuk mengobarkan semangat dengan yel-yel dari masing-masing kesebelasan..

Kesebelasan Kosmetik.

Shura: "Kosmetik…!"

Goldies: "Cap cus cin…!"

Dalam hati mereka.

Shura + Goldies lainnya: "Malu-maluin banget….!"

Mu: "Setelah ini boleh gak ya… pelatih kita ini gue seruduk…?"

…

Kesebelasan Aki Pepe.

Shiva: "Aki Pepe…!"

Silveris: "Cucok mang…!"

Bisik-bisik.

Shiva: "Algol… begitu pertandingan selesai pokoknya loe langsung ubah si Misty jadi batu…!"

Algol: "Rebes Bos…!"

…

Hades dan Posseidon yang berada diruang komentator tampak sweatdrop mendengar yel mereka.

"Kayanya kedua kesebelasan punya banyak kemiripan…?" Kata Hades dengan suara keras dimicrophone.

"Kemiripan yang melambay…!" Sambung Posseidon cekikikan.

"Woy… Silveris jangan sampai kalah…! Kalian pake nama Aki gue… awas kalo kalah…!" Teriak Siegfried yang merasa para Silver Saint memakai nama Akinya ikut berseru dari bangku penonton.

"Akinya dia…?" Tanya Alberich pada Hilda.

"Masa sih…?" Sambung Mime yang dibalas Hilda dengan mengangkat keduatangannya menandakan dia juga tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Ini gara-gara loe Mist… sembarangan pake nama Aki orang…!" Mozes menjitak kepala penjaga gawang yang tengah sibuk merapihkan rambut dan riasannya pada sebuah cermin kecil.

"Itukan cuma usul… kalian yang terima gitu aja…!"

Balas Misty membuat para Silveris lain tidak berkutik.

…

Pertandingan akan dimulai. Dibarisan depan Milo dan Deathmask sudah bersiap untuk melakukan kick off. Mereka berhadapan dengan Shiva dan Maya yang mandang para Goldies dengan harap-harap cemas.

Shiva: "Guru Shaka bakalan marah gak ya kalo kita menang…?"

Maya: "I Don't know…!"

…

Prittt….

Begitu peluit ditiup Milo mengoper pada DM yang segera menendang bola dengan sekuat tenaga. Bola itu meluncur dengan keras dan lewat begitu saja kesamping Misty.

…

"Goooooooolllllllll…! Jebrut pemirsa….." Teriak Hades sampai naik keatas meja.

"Jebrut…? Koq kesannya kaya aroma yang kurang sedap gitu…?"

"Pertandingan baru aja dimulai… tapi kesebelasan Aki Pepe langsung kebobolan…! Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi…?" Kata Hades bersama dengan gemuruh dari penonton dan para pemain kesebelasan Kosmetik yang langsung saling berpelukan kaya Teletubies.

"Kurang konsentrasi sepertinya mereka Bung Hades…!" Seru Posseidon gak kalah kencang.

"Bisakah mereka membalas goal cepat barusan…? Bagaimana menurut anda Bung Posseidon…?" Sepertinya Hades benar-benar berbakat jadi pembawa acara sekaligus komentator sepak bola.

"Kelihatannya sulit Bung Hades…!" Balas Posseidon menganggap remeh para Silveris.

…

Dilapangan.

Shiva: "Kenapa gak loe tangkap tu bola sih Mis…?"

Misty: "Tendangannya keras banget… entar kukuku patah…!"

Shiva: "Kalo sampe kemasukan lagi… Kuku loe bakalan gue potong pake gunting rumput…!"

Misty: "Idih… Sadis amat…!"

…

Pertandingan kembali dimulai. Kesebelasan Aki Pepe melancarkan serangan balasan. Bola ditendang jauh kedepan dan langsung disongsong oleh Dante, diumpan pada Chrystal. Dia menendang bola jauh kedepan disana ada Maya dan Shaka datang menyongsong bola.

Shaka mendapatkan bola itu, tapi Maya kemana ya…? dan dia menendang langsung kedepan gawang disana ada Milo.

"Milo… goalin kehati aku dong…!" Kata Misty kedip-kedip genit bikin Milo ciut nyalinya.

"Mil… Pake siasat khusus…!" Teriak Aiolos yang maju kedepan sambil beri arahan.

Milo pun memakai senjata rahasia untuk mengalahkan Misty tanpa gentar dengan menendang bola kepada Aphrodite. Karena sejenis dia jadi gak takut sama si Misty. Dan Goal ke-2 tercipta dengan mudahnya.

…

Pertandingan dimulai kembali. Bola kini ada dikaki Aiolia yang datang menyerbu bersama si DM dan Camus sementara Milo dan Aphro dah nunggu didepan gawang lawan. Sedang yang lain bantu si Alde menjaga gawang sendiri. Sebuah operan dari pormasi dari Lia, DM dan camus diterima Aphro yang langsung diteruskan si Aphro dengan kencang kegawang Aki Pepe, namun bisa ditahan oleh Misty dengan kakinya kemistar gawang.

"Nyaris…!" Teriak Aphro laki banget bikin semua orang kaget.

"Aduh… Mis… yang bener dong…!" Chrystal gak suka cara Misty yang nahan bola dengan cara seperti itu.

"Emang kenapa…? Suka-suka aku kan…!"

Karena kesel Misty malah menendang bola yang dia dapatkan kedalam gawangnya sendiri. Sampai dipantulkan dua kali malahan.

Goal ke 3 dan ke 4 untuk kesebelasan Kosmetik. Skor sementara 4-0 untuk kesebelasan Kosmetik.

…

Peluit babak pertama berakhir. Merekapun beristirahat sejenak.

Kesebelasan Kosmetik.

Milo: "Moga aja si Misty gitu terus… bagus kita gak perlu repot-repot…?"

Alde: "Tapi kapan Gue beraksi…?"

Saga: "Eh iya lupa De… Entar kita kasi loe peluang dech buat beraksi…!"

Alde: "Bener ya…?"

…

Kesebelasan Aki Pepe.

Dante: "Mis… Sekali lagi loe buat goal bunuh diri gue bakalan nyita semua make up loe…!"

Misty: "What…?"

Chrystal: "Kalo loe sita… mau loe apain.. jual…?"

Dante: "Gak… mau gue pake buat nangkring…! Eh…"

Dante segera menutup mulutnya kerena keceplosan ngomong. Sementara yang lain langsung ngesot mundur menjauh.

"Heh… loe… yang lebay…! Sekali lagi loe kebobolan… gue kutuk loe jerawatan dan bisulan…!" Teriak Siegfried dari tengah penonton sambil ditahan Fenrir dan Hagen.

"Tuh lihat cucunya nama tim kita marah tuh…!" Ucap Maya bikin Misty tambah depresi.

…

Babak kedua dimulai.

Kesebelasan Aki Pepe mulai melancarkan serangan balasan. Umpan diberikan oleh Maya, diterima dengan baik oleh Algol. Bola diterima Shiva ditendang langsung kearah gawang.

Aldebaran sang penjaga gawang berhasil menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Nah… Alde… dah kita kasi kan…?" Kata Saga saat Alde sukses menahan serangan kesebelasan Aki Pepe.

"Makasi semua…!" Aldebaran menangis terharu.

Diapun menendang bola sekuat tenaga hingga membentur muka Misty dan Goal ke 5 diciptakan langsung oleh penjaga gawang.

"Wih… hebat De…!" Puji Aiolos bikin Aldebaran makin bahagia.

"Hehe…!"

…

Setelah itu kesebelasan Kosmetik kembali menyerang secara total, bahkan Saga dan Shura yang ada dibarisan belakangpun ikut maju. Ditambah keadaan penjaga gawang lawan yang lagi meratapi mukanya yang boyok kena bola si Alde. Goal keenam jadi lebih mudah untuk disarangkan.

Hades: "Ow… Jetut pemirsa… goal yang cantik menutup laga ini…!"

Posseidon: "Jetut…? Sekarang jadi kaya yang lagi sakit gigi…!"

…

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor telak 7-0 untuk kemenangan tim Kosmetik. Dengan begitu Kesebelasan inilah yang akan maju kebabak final untuk menantang tim Keong Racun.

…

Sementara itu nasib si Misty setelah pertandingan… Emm… kayanya gak usah dibahas ya… Kasian…

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Wah Final nih…! Siapa yang bakalan menang ya…!"

Seiya: "Ayo mau pengang yang mana…?"

Istar: "Jangan dipakai main judi…!"

Seiya: "Apaan ? Kita cuman mau ngundi siapa yang jadi kucing pake tali ini…!"

Istar: "?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**World Cup…! Cangkir dunia ?!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

**Final & Juara**

…

Akhirnya Final piala dunia Sanctuary antara kesebelasan Keong Racun melawan Kesebelasan Kosmetik segera dimulai.

Para penonton sudah memenuhi stadion. Mereka bergumul berdesakan dengan para pedagang asongan yang turut datang untuk mencari untung dari perhelatan ini. Karena ini di Sanctuary tentunya yang menjadi pedagang asongan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah para peserta yang tim kesebelasannya telah gugur dimedan perang… maksudanya telah kalah dipertandingan sebelumnya. Tampak pula para Specter dan Asgardian yang ikut meramaikan barisan pedagang.

"Dari pada pulang dengan tangan hampa…!" Begitu kata mereka.

Para Asgardian semua berdagang es serut yang esnya diambil langsung dari tanah kelahiran mereka. Sementara para Specter lebih memilih berdagang sabuk, tongkat kayu, batu dan kawan-kawannya.

"Siapa tahu setelah pertandingan ada provokator yang bikin rusuh dan timbul tawuran dadakan… kalau itu terjadi pasti sangat menguntungkan…!" Jelas Hades saat diwawancarai wartawan pertandingan mengenai barang dagangan Specternya yang dirasa lain dari pada yang lain.

…

Petugas keamanan juga datang untuk mengamankan situasi sebelum dan setelah pertandingan Final ini. Mereka adalah para Bronzies dan Silveries yang tidak ikut pertandingan dan juga gak ikut jualan. Makanya jika beneran terjadi tawuran dijamin mereka bakalan kwalahan (?)

…

Untuk menjamin pertandingan berjalan dengan aman, Kini Apollo yang bakalan jadi wasit. Sementara posisi sebagai komentator masih dipegang Hades dan Theuseus… kan Posseidon jadi penyemangat timnya dilapangan.

…

Tim Kosmetik mendapatkan kesempatan untuk Kick off pertama kali.

Kali ini Milo telah bersiap dengan ancang-ancang scarlet niddle-nya. Dia menendang bola dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membentur dengan keras kekaki si DM dan memantul kedepan gawang Keong Racun.

DM: "Loe mau matahin kaki gue ya..?"

Lo: "Enggak… koq…!"

Milo: "Cih… padahal dah keras banget… tapi si DM masih bisa bediri aja…!"

DM: "Jadi loe emang sengaja…?"

Lo: "Udah dibilang gue gak ngapa-ngapain…!"

DM: "Posseidon… kalo ni anak masih hidup sampe besok… ganti nama dia…!"

Posseidon: "Aduh… itu namakan hasil meditasi 200 tahun tahu…!"

…

Bola berada dikaki Aiolos yang berlari seorang diri kedepan gawang. Mu datang menyusul bersama Camus dan Aiolia. Isaac dan Sorento datang menghadang.

Terjadi pertarungan sengit didepan gawang. Bola ditendang Mu kembali kebelakang, rupanya disana ada Milo. Namun bola berhasil direbut Baian yang melaju tanpa kawalan. Diberikan kepada Kanon namun dipotong oleh Saga.

"Gak bakalan gue biarin loe diketin gawang…!" Saga ngomong dengan wajah horror.

"Gue masih jauh gini…!" Teriak Lo didepan gawangnya sendiri.

"Bukan… maksud dia itu Kanon…! Lo… Lo…!" Krisna ngebenturin kepalanya kemistar gawang.

…

Bola terus berpindah bergulir dikaki kedua kesebelasan. Penontonpun menjadi tegang sampai-sampai Athena dan Posseidon gak sadar mulai menggerogoti kaleng munuman ringan yang dipengangnya.

Theuseus: "Ini seru sekali… Bukan begitu bung Hades…!"

Hades: "Benar sekali bung Theuseus… tampaknya pertandingan kali ini sama kuatnya…!"

Athena: "Ayo Goldies…!"

Posseidon + Thetis: "Keong… keong…!"

…

Dan babak pertama pun berakhir tanpa Goal.

"Kali ini lawan kita tangguh… beda sama Akinya si Asgardian itu…!" Kata Milo ngos-ngosan.

"Iya… mana gak ada yang sejenis sama si Aphro lagi…!" Si DM malah ngarep ada orang kaya si Aphro atau Misty ditim lawan.

"Yang sengklek sih ada…!" Tunjuk Shura pada Lo yang dari tadi dianggap gak normal.

Sementar itu di tim Keong Racun.

"Mereka jago banget…!" Kata Sorento rebahan dirumput.

"Iya… sulit banget ngecoh mereka…!" Krisna ikut tengkurep dirumput.

"Aoc… aoc…!" Para anjing laut juga sudah kelelahan. (Suara anjing laut kaya gimana sih ?)

"Namanya juga goldies…!" Kanon bicara membanggakan diri sendiri.

"Kalian tenang aja… kalian harus berjuang…. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku yang sudah menghabiskan satu lusin minuman kaleng beserta keleng-kalengnya…!" Jerit Posseidon sambil lompat-lompat.

"?"

…

Babak kedua dimulai, serangan dari kesebelasan Keong Racun. Kesebelasan Kosmetik memperkuat pertahanan dengan memasang Aiolos, Camus, dan Shaka untuk membantu Shura dan Saga dibelakang.

Dengan taktik jitu bola berhasil direbut Shaka dan bersama dengan Camus mulai maju menyerang. Tapi duet Isaac dan seekor anjing laut berhasil menghadang sebelum mereka melewati garis lapangan.

Pertarungan kedua tim kembali terulang hingga babak keduapun berakhir tanpa goal dan hanya menyisakan para pemain yang makin kelelahan.

Begitupun saat waktu perpanjangan tak ada ubahnya selain para penonton yang makin tegang mulai mengoyak kursi yang telah dibeli para saint secara patungan.

…

Babak perpanjangan berakhir namun tetap tidak ada gol yang tercipta. Maka diputuskan diadakannya adu Finalti.

Penendang dari Tim Kosmetik. Aphro, Milo, DM, Shura dan Shaka. Penjaga gawang pastinya Aldebaran.

Penendang dari im Keong Racun. Kanon, Isaac, Lo, Baian dan seekor anjing laut. Penjaga gawang adalah Krisna.

…

Penendang pertama kesebelasan Kosmetik, Aphro.

Aphro menendang sekuat tenaga bahkan suaranya ketika hendak menendang kembali macho. Akan tetapi sayang sekali Krisna berhasil menahan dengan mukanya.

Aphro: "Itu sun sayang dari ku loh…!"

Krisna: "Hah…?" (Begidik)

…

Penendang pertama kesebelasan Keong Racun, Kanon.

Kanon menendang dengan sekuat tenaga, namun sayang bola malah jatuh kepelukan Alde dengan lembutnya.

Aldebaran: "Sayang kamu balik ke papa ya…?"

Kanon (histeris): "Si Alde gila…!"

…

Penendang kedua kesebelasan Kosmetik, Milo.

Tendangan Milo mengarah kesisi kiri gawang, tapi masih bisa ditepis Krisna pakai kepalanya.

Milo: "Haduh padalah gue belajar tendangan itu dari Messy."

Aiolia: "Cilukbaa…!"

Milo: "Bukan yang itu…!"

…

Penendang kedua kesebelasan Keong Racun, Isaac.

Isaac mengambil ancang-ancang sejauh 5 km.

Hyoga: "Kenapa gak sekalian nendang dari monas…!"

Isaac acuh saja dan berlari kencang kearah bola lalu menendang dengan sekuat tenaga. Sangat disayangkan bola tidak ingin terlalu jauh darinya hingga hanya bergeser 5 inci darinya. Sia-sialah larinya tadi yang hanya buang tenaga dan buang angin saja.

…

Penendang ketiga kesebelasan Kosmetik, DeathMask

DM menendang dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi Krisna dapat menahan bola dengan mantap biarpun sepatu DM yang turut melayang berhasil masuk kedalam gawang mulutnya.

Marina: "Pertahanan yang bagus Kris…!"

Krisna: "Hoekkkkk… Kok kayanya muka gue terus yang kena…?" Krisna muntah-muntah setelah nelen sebagian sepatu siDM.

…

Penendang ketiga kesebelasan Keong Racun, Lo

Lo menendang bola. Aldebaran sang penjaga gawang malah diam membisu dan membiarkan bola masuk gawang.

Theseus: "Goooooooooooollllllllllll….!"

Hades: "Cenut… saudara-saudara…!"

Theseus: "Sekarang kaya yang sakit kepala…!"

Lo pun merayakannya dengan berjoged morena.

Aphro (ngamuk): "Kenapa malah diem aja…?"

Alde: "Habis kasian… dia kan rada-rada… entar tambah stress lagi…!"

…

Penendang keempat kesebelasan Kosmetik, Shura

Shura: "Gue tendang pake exalibur boleh gak ya…?"

Semua: "Gak boleh…!"

Shura: "Payah… exaliburkan gak ada dikaki…!"

Semua: "Eh iya…!"

Walaupun Shura adalah kapten tim tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali gak bersemangat dan malah menendang santai. Kejidat Krisna.

…

Penendang keempat kesebelasan Keong Racun, Baian

Posseidon: "Baian… Baian…!"

Shun: "Ni pakaiannya…!"

Posseidon: "Bukan pakaian… tapi Baian…!"

Thetis: "Maaf… Itu pakaian pesta pesanan saya Posseidon-sama…!"

Baian menendang dan bola melenceng jauh hingga mendarat di mangkuk baso Hades yang baru dibelinya dari para Silveries.

…

Penendang terakhir kesebelasan Kosmetik, Shaka.

Shaka mengambil jarak dan membuaka matanya. Semua langsung terhenyak kaget dan sembunyi kebelakang kursi. Dia lalu tendang sekuat tenaga dan…

Duaaaakkkkk….

Tambahan goal dimuka Krisna.

Krisna (nangis): "Kalian memang udah niat bikin muka gue bonyok ya…?"

Shaka: "Gak tau yang lain… tapi itu emang tujuan gue…!"

Krisna: "Kyaaaaa….!"

…

Penendang terakhir kesebelasan Keong Racun, Anjing laut

Tapi karena sudah jelas kesebelasan Kosmetik tidak memiliki penendang lagi… jadi dia gak perlu nendang.

Anjing laut (Marah): "Oec… oec… oec…" (Artinya: bilang dong…)

Dengan begini pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 1-0 untuk kemenangan kesebelasan Keong Racun. Merekapun berhak mendapatkan piala dunia. (Dari cangkir kopi)

…

Untuk merayakan kemenangan kereka kesebelasan Keong Racun mengadakan pesta akbar dibawah laut. Selain untuk merayakan kemenangan sebenarnya pesta ini juga untuk syukuran si Lo yang baru aja ganti nama. Jadi mulai sekarang si Lo namanya diganti jadi Kamu (?!)

Semua: "Gak ada bedanya tauuuuuu…!"

…

Sementara itu di Sanctuary, para Goldies berkumpul dikuil Aries. Mata mereka tampak kembali membengakak merah akibat kurang tidur. Penyebabnya adalah gara-gara kekalahan para Saintnya kemarin, Athena jadi nangis guling-guling dari sejak pertandingan Final berakhir hingga hari ini dan bikin para Saintnya gak bisa tidur akibat suara bising yang dia timbulkan.

"Shion… Apa perlu kita bikin pertandingan ulang…?" Dohko rebahan dekat kaki Shion.

"Dahko… untuk sekarang aku gak mau denger apapun soal sepak bola lagi… Setidaknya untuk beberapa ratus tahun kedepan…!"

…

_**The End**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Maaf ya telat banget…! Karena sibuk diperayaan kemerdekaan kemarin jadinya gak sempet publish…!"

Shaka: "Lama amat kita nungguin sampai garing ditengah lapangan ni…!" (semua kulit jadi hitam legam)

Istar: "Idiwww…!"


End file.
